Blade II - Extras
This article contains details of the various background/minor character deaths that occur in the action-horror film Blade II. * In the film's prologue, antagonist Jared Nomak visits a blood bank in Prague which is run by vampires. After being brought in to "donate", Nomak kills the vampire surgeon and his assistant by feeding on their blood. He also kills a human guard by throwing him into a wall. * In Russia, Blade is pursuing a group of vampires through an abandoned factory complex. Two vampire guards try to stop him but Blade shoots them both in the heart, causing them to disintegrate into ash. * Blade swings down from a steel beam and shoots two more vampire thugs. * Three vampire thugs, including Rush, escape from the factory and flee on motorcycles, leaving one thug behind. The abandoned thug is then shot from behind by Blade. * As one of the vampire bikers charges at him, Blade leaps into the air and lands on the back of the bike. He then kills the rider by slicing his head off with metal wire. * Blade forces Rush to take him to where his group are holding Whistler. When they arrive at the lair, Blade shoots the doorman and two other thugs. * As Blade and Rush round a corner, another vampire thug tries to ambush the Daywalker. Blade grabs the attacker and holds his gun against the vampire's heart, then fires. * Six more vampires attack Blade, but Blade kills each of them with silver daggers. * Nomak attacks a drug dealer on the street and partially drains him of blood. After having his fill, he lets his pack of feral Reapers feed on what's left. * When the Bloodpack confront a pack of Reapers in the House of Pain, Chupa opens fire on one that runs through the crowd. Chupa kills at least three vampires as he fires carelessly at the Reaper. The Reaper suffers several hits, but is immune to the vampire-killing weapons that Blade's crew has provided. * Outside the House of Pain, Scud is attacked by Reapers. He drives his van into one and pins it against the wall, but the creature keeps hammering away at the windshield. Scud then turns on the UV lights on the van's roof which disintegrates the Reaper. * Reinhardt stakes a Reaper to the wall, then kills it using the UV lamp attached to his rifle. * Blade and the Bloodpack manage to capture a live Reaper, but it doesn't stay alive long. Reapers have highly accelerated metabolism and must consume fresh blood every few hours or they resort to cannibalism. Before long, the captive Reaper dies without disintegrating, leaving a body behind that the Bloodpack can examine. * A group of Reapers attack Nyssa, Asad and Blade in the sewers and Asad is pulled under the water and torn apart. Blade tosses a UV flash grenade and as it goes off, the Reapers emerge from the water. As their bodies are burned by the ultraviolet light, Blade slashes through them with his sword and destroys them. * Blade is surrounded by dozens of Reapers in a central chamber and uses a UV grenade. The burst of ultraviolet light destroys the swarm of Reapers. * Blade sets off a large UV bomb pack and a blast of ultraviolet light floods the sewer tunnels. Countless Reapers, apparently the entire horde, are destroyed by the UV blast. * Nomak invades Damaskinos' lair on his own and begins single-handedly slaughtering all of the human guards. * Nomak is next seen feeding on a familiar guard, surrounded by dozens of corpses. * Damaskinos and Nyssa take an elevator out of the inner sanctum as Nomak breaks in. Nomak is seen smashing the heads of two guards together, though there are about ten guards overall in the room. Presumably Nomak kills the rest of them, too. * After falling into a pool of blood within the vampire lair, an injured Blade emerges restored to full strength and proceeds to beat 26 guards to death. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Action Movie Deaths Category:Extras Category:Violent Deaths Category:Blade II